1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to log cutting systems and, more particularly, is concerned with a multi-blade log cutting system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Log sawing systems have been described in the prior art. However, none of the prior art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention. It is felt that an efficient log sawing system utilizing multi-cutting blades would be useful and is needed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,755, dated Oct. 3, 1978, Hasenwinkle and Wislocker described a log sawing and transport system for relatively small logs which has an infeed and loading station where logs are positioned in a centering device for aligning the logs with respect to the saws. Once the log is properly aligned for axial movement, a set of end dogs is actuated to hold the log in its prealigned position for transport. The dogs are mounted within axially movable carriage units that travel the length of the system serving to transport the log axially in a straight line. At the sawing station a plurality of angularly arranged saws are disposed to divide the traveling log into a plurality of elongated sector-shaped pieces. At least one selected saw may be adjustable with respect to the other saws in order to set angles for the sector-shaped pieces; an outfeed device collects the elongated sector-shaped pieces and transports them out of the system.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,999, dated Jul. 14, 1982, Conner and Conner described an upright rectangular frame that longitudinally journals an axle supporting a plurality of spaced-apart circular saws. The axle is V-belt driven by an engine at one end of the frame. A feed conveyor, disposed laterally of the frame, moves logs deposited thereon toward the saws in response to a manually operated lever moving an idler pulley and tightening a flat belt entrained around a feed conveyor driving pulley and frictionally engaging a pulley on the axle. The sawed logs are moved out of the frame by a belt conveyor.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,625, dated Feb. 1, 1977, Brochu and Brochu described a tree slasher in which the entire trunk of a tree may be simultaneously cut into a plurality of selected lengths to meet subsequent processing requirements. The slasher, while large is mobile and may, if desired, be taken to the vicinity of the tree-cutting areas thereby to minimize the distances the tree trunks must be hauled prior to cutting.
While these log cutting systems may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
The present invention discloses a log sawing system comprising multiple cutting blades. The multiple cutting blades are positioned to cut laterally or perpendicular to the centerline of the log which is to be cut. The logs are transported into cutting position using some type of log positioner. The multiple cutting blades are rotatably mounted on an arm which is pivotally mounted on a shaft in groups, being driven by an electrical or like motor, all of which are mounted onto a platform positioned adjacent to the log to be cut. Hydraulic lifters are used to partially rotate the saw blades into the cutting position adjacent the log. Means utilizing a computer and lasers are provided to develop a log cutting solution to best utilize the logs.
An object of the present invention is to more quickly cut logs into multiple pieces. A further object of the present invention is to make a multiple blade log cutting system economically feasible. A further object of the present invention is to provide a multiple blade log cutting system which makes its cuts perpendicular to the length of the log.
Advantages of the present invention are that it provides a streamlined, compact mechanical line shaft drive system which allows the saw blades to be spaced at about 2 foot (+) or (xe2x88x92) centers so that the center line of the blades are the same. This is important since a 2 foot spacing is the standard cutting length in state of the art log cut-up systems and allows the logs to be cut in one pass without having the log be repositioned to be re-cut on a second pass.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.